The Prince and His Slave
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: You meet her in Love or Friendship now you here the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince Vega got together. But can their love survive betrayl, jealouy, the difference of racism, and status of Prince and slave
1. Prince and His Slave

The Prince and His Slave:  
The Meeting of Prince and Slave  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. Also I got the name Vega from the dude from the Street Fighter show/movie/whateve you wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
Lunaria was the first she was human but not just any human mind you she was a witch. She was their leader, their queen and five years ago she had been taken by a squad of Slavers that had come to Earth. She remembers their stares at her when they found her bathing in the river. She had been thirteen then and at the time had been the youngest queen to rule. Her older sister Staria having decided not to rule and help their uncle run an ship repair shop on Flaskia-sei. She had been lucky to have the protection of the Flarkian King now that she was a resident of the planet. The slavers wouldn't dare go anywhere near the planet for fear of angering the Flarkians.   
The slavers had been eager to sell Lunaria has a pleasure slave. However every planet they had gone to had said the same thing she was too young to be a pleasure slave. One King had even threatened to have them thrown in the dungeon if he ever found out they were selling anymore underage girls has pleasure slaves.   
So by the time she was fourteen she had been going has a regular house slave. Finally upon reaching Veggitta-sei she had been brought by the royal house to clean the palace. Being in the ship a year had broken her spirit and left her with no voice and no will of her own hardly. Although every once and awhile she would flare up again like her old self and get beaten for it by the Slavers and later on the Sayain guards. She knew by the look in the eyes of the Sayain guards that had she been of age she would have been taken. However mercifully Sayain law forbid taking anyone sexually under the age of eighteen. So wisely the closer she got to the legal mating age the softer she got until finally her former self was nothing but a ghost of the past.   
Lunaria had been surprised to find other witches on the planet human and Sayain. They also all seemed to know who she was so she lead them in the ceramonies at night when the planet was silent. She was eighteen now and she tried her best to remain invisible to the males, be they slave or not. She only bathed when she needed and kept her body dirty and hair unkempt to keep herself from looking appealing. However it seemed that one Sayain male could see past that to the beauty undernegth, then again it wasn't a surprise since he had been eyeing her for the past two years. He was Nappa and the bodyguard for the princes. He was well known for taking his pleasure in the female slaves and leaving them half dead. Which is why it surprised her when he had yet to come up to her in the one month after her eighteenth birthday. Perhaps it was because he was way too busy following the princes around when they left with their father on his diplomatic missions. Whatever the reason she was thankful perhaps all the grim and dirt she allowed to gather on her body and hair was too much of a turn off for even him to enjoy.  
"Hello whore," whispered a cold voice in ear.  
Lunaria blinked startled and fought the urge to look up or face a fate worse then death.  
'I gotta learn not to think or say stuff like that,' thought Lunaria.   
Nappa had been watching the slave girl for two years now and each year she had only grown lovelier. No matter how much she tried to hide her beauty he could see right through it and he wanted it with each passing day. However has fate would have it he was hardly ever around to "get to know her" like a man should. He frowned at the thought of constantly going around in space with the royal family lately. However as the bodyguard to the two princes he had to, it was his job.  
Now though that was over for at least a year and he could do now what he had been wanting to since she was sixteen. He moved foward easily and watched the movement of her body has she swept the palace floors. He had to admit even if her firey red hair was covered in dirt he still wanted to run his fingers through it. The human females were soft and weak they were created to bring pleasure to the male populace. He planned to take that pleasure and make her his one way or another. He moved forward quickly and stood behind her inhaling the scent that managed to escape from undernegth the dirt and muck. She was ready to be taken and he was more then ready to take.   
"Hello whore," he whispered in a cold voice in ear.  
Nappa watched in amusement has she blinked her clear green eyes startled by his sudden appreance behind her. Perhaps she had expected him to be gone for a longer period of time. Well she was wrong and he was here now to take his fun. He grabbed her waist and yanked her against him and like the good slave she was did not resist. He ran his free hand through her hair and sniffed at her scent which had now gotten stronger from fear of him.   
"You shouldn't be afraid of me girl," chuckled Nappa. "I have no desire to hurt you. You should feel honored that I would even consider taking you to my bed."  
He watched her experssion closely and almost chuckled she seemed disgusted by the thought of going to bed with him. It didn't matter really that she found him digusting. All that really mattered was that he had his fun with her. He turned her around and watched amused has she kept her head down and stiffened. She couldn't stand him which would make this all the more amusing.   
"Maybe we should go someplace else for the time being," said Nappa taking the broom from her hand and dropping it onto the floor.   
"Nappa!" shouted an angry male voice.  
Both Nappa and Lunaria turned and saw his royal highness Prince Vega. They both bowed low though Lunaria also dropped down to one knee has was required.   
"Prince Vega," they said together.  
Prince Vega ignored the slave and turned to stare at Nappa.  
"My father wants to see you old man go to him," he barked.  
"Has you wish your highness," said Nappa bowing again and leaving them alone.   
The prince waited for the older Sayain to leave before turning his attention to the young woman that was still kneeling down.  
"Stand up," he commanded.  
The young woman slowly stood up and remained still has the oldest son of the Sayain king circled her.  
"What is your name slave?" he asked.  
"Lunaria my prince," she stammered.  
"Lunaria are you not going to thank me for getting the old fool off of you or would you prefer that I left him with you?" he asked coolly.  
"Forgive me my prince I thank you for interviening."  
"Of course," he said taking her chin in his hands and tilting it up to look at him. "I prefer to have the people I am talking to look at me."  
It was then that he caught sight of her dark green eyes and saw what Nappa so wanted to take control of. He reached up a hand to stroke her cheek gently and slowly so he didn't scare her off. She watched his hand wearily when it moved to cup her chin.   
"Such beauty even when covered by flith," he whispered.   
He watched has she held her breathe in fear of him. He chuckled softly and waved his hand quickly.  
"Do not worry girl I have no interest in your body for a toy," he said while other slaves came. "I simple want someone to talk to and I can't have you in my prescene dressed in such flith. Take her to the bathing chambers and pretty her up some for my prescene then bring her to my chambers!"  
"Yes Prince Vega," said the slaves who bowed down low before him.  
Vega left them there and headed toward his chambers once there he stripped out of his armor and spandex to take a long shower. After awhile he heard the door open and then close softly he paid attention to a pair of soft footsteps that stopped after awhile. He chuckled and stepped out of the shower pulling on a pair of blood red spandex and went into his main room to see her.   
The site that greeted him surprised him slightly. The young woman was beautiful, he had never seen such beauty before. She could have even rivaled is own mother's beauty (A/N: Incase you were wondering no incest implied here). He wondered how it was possible for her to go unnoticed by other Sayain males esspecial his father. Then he remebered the layer of filthy she had had on only moments before. Without the gunk her blood red hair stood out even more and hung around her head wildly. Her pale skin was almost tranparent, and the sea green short dress she wore brought out her eyes even more. The material hugged her body setting of her slender curves and tall legs. There was only word he could think of to describe her and he wasn't even sure if it came close enough.  
"Beautiful," he whispered sofly feeling a flutter in his heart.   
_________________________________________________________  
Lunaria found herself being lead down various halls and into a giant room with sheer matrial running down the walls. There was a giant bath in the middle that already had women in it all of them were Sayain and they all turned to look at her when she approached them.   
"Prince Vega has ordered us to clean her up and bring her to him," said one of the women that had brought her here.   
"Is that so?" asked one of the women from the bath. "What would the eldest prince of our great king want with a scrumpy Human?"  
"Do not question royalty Appricat," snapped another one at the other end. "He may have his own reasons for taking her to his bed. Besides you are just upset because his father chose you instead of him."  
"You know very well that is not it at all Tama!"  
"Whatever you say Appricat," said the woman shrugging her shoulders.  
"Did you not hear them!" shouted a voice.  
Everyone looked up to see a burly woman walk into the room. She was Sayain and looked like someone no one wanted to mess with.  
"They need the room everyone leave!"  
"Yes Queen mother," said the women scurring to get out of the bath.  
Once the women had left the Sayain female turned to look at the slave girls.  
"So my grandson wants her for himself" she asked.  
"Yes Queen mother," said the two slaves that were with her.   
"Very well proceed I will send someone to the storage units to get a dress that would be approperiate for her to wear for my grandson."  
"Yes Queen mother," said the two women.   
With that the older woman left and Lunaria was ordered to take off her clothing and get into the bath. Once in the bath the women began to scrub the dirt and grim off of her body and out of her hair. After a few minutes her body and hair was clean and she was pulled out of the tub and laid down on her stomach on a table while they rubbed perfumes on her. Then they brushed out all the snarls and tangles in her hair.   
By this time the Queen mother had returned and she was followed by other slaves whose arms were laiden with dresses. They dumped them on various items of furinture and started holding them up one by one until the Queen mother finally choose a sea green dress that was really short. Lunaria put it on and soon enough found herself in the living quarters of the oldest prince it was there that she waited for him to come into the room.   
A door to the left of her opened and she looked over and saw him walk out in red spandex pants with water dripping off of his muscular body. She had to admit he was certainly handsome very very handsome at that. He was staring at her almost as if he had never seen a woman before. One word left his lips that made her blush slightly.  
"Beautiful."   
She watched him walk toward her and stand in front of her he looked her up and down for a few minutes.   
"I want to talk to you," he said trying to cover up his attraction for her however failing.   
"What about your highness?" she asked.  
"You pathetic humans and your laws," he said reclining in a wide couch.   
He motioned her to come forward and she moved forward and knelt in front of him her head bowed. He once more reached out and lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
"I told you," he said. "I want you to look at me while you talk to me and I mean it."  
"Has you wish your highness," said Lunaria softly. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"I want you to start on emotions."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: There's the first chapter hoped ya'll enoyed it and check out Kei's story Friendship or Love if you haven't so u can meet Nichol   
-Lady Nightshade 


	2. Prince and His Slave 2

The Prince and His Slave 2  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. I got the idea for the name of Vega from the Street Fighter movie/show/whateve u wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
"What do you mean by emotions?" asked Lunaria.  
"I mean things like love, compassion, sympathy," said the prince before her waving his hand.   
"Oh well what do you want to know about them?"  
"Define them."  
"Love can be define has a tender attraction or devotion, an underlying oneness, or a feeling of intense desire and attraction," she began. "Sympathy can be a mutual understanding, a relationship between two people based on one affect on the other, or the power of sharing feelings with another. Then there's compassion which can be described as one simple thing a deep awareness of the suffering of another and the wish or desire you could say to relieve it."  
"Tell me little one what exactly do you say they are?" asked Vega taking a sip of wine.  
"I say love is something that is not selfish it is to be in love and have children with eachother. It knows no race, no religion, no creed, no ethncty, no sexual orientation, it knows nothing. All that love knows is that if you truely care for someone and are willing to give up anything for them, then that is the greatest form of love you could ever have. Sympathy is something I can't explain in words."  
"Then explain it in a way you can."  
"I guess you could say sympathy is like mercy. There is a story I remeber hearing I don't remeber who told it to me though. However a king had an only son and his son was murdered by a peasant."  
"Why would the peasant murder royalty?"  
"I don't know your highness, but the reason is not important. The king had the peasant locked away. The peasant was also the only son of a woman that had no other source of income then her son. She went before the king and begged him to have mercy and sympathy on her son. He told her he didn't deserve it and she told him that is he deserved it then it wouldn't be mercy."  
"I see so this mercy and sympathy isn't something you deserve?"  
"No your highness not everyone that recieves mercy deserves it."  
"What about compassion then?"  
"I see compassion has a mixture of sympathy and love. For without having love you can't have the compassion to have sympathy."  
"Explain."  
"The king from the story took compassion for the mother who to was grieving the loss of her son though her loss was different from his."  
"So his love for his dead son lead him to have compassion for the mother which lead him to have mercy or sympathy for her son?"  
"Correct."  
"Interesting concept completely foolish and soft hearted of the king though?"  
"What do you mean your highness?"  
Vega sighed and rolled his eyes, "It's obvious the king having mercy for the man that killed his son his a weakness. That would never be shown on this planet. Just because we are Sayain and have honor does not mean that we have weakness!"  
"Of course your highness," said Lunaria softly bowing her head.  
Vega frowned wondering if he had hurt her he hadn't meant to, then he shook his head at the very thought. Here he was telling her haveing sympathy and compassion was a weakness and he was feeling guilty about hurting her feelings! It was truely pathetic really he was amazed at his own hypcorsy. He tilted her chin up and was surprised to see nothing but calmness in green eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the Sayain emeralds his mother had been so fond of. He and his brother had adored thier mother, even more then they had looked up to their father. Their father was a fool, however their mother had been truely brillant leader and the people had prospered when she had been alive. Now that she had died their people struggled to survive and Vega wondered if they could ever bring their people out of it.  
"Your worry for your people your highness could be considered compassion," she said softly breaking him from his thoughts.  
"What?" he asked frowning. "What did you say?"  
"I," she began but suddenly paled drastically even more then she already was and Vega could have sworn that she looked about ready to faint then and there.   
Lunaria suddenly became very afraid she couldn't tell him she had read his mind. However what really scared her was the fact that she had done it without even trying and that worried her she had never done that before and it could only mean one of two things. One was that her powers were so great that now she didn't even have to try to do simple things and the others she didn't even want to think about. She wanted to run and looked around searching for a reason to escape from him. Now!  
Vega exaimened the woman before him and wondered what was wrong with her. He released her hand and frowned again before sighing.   
"You may leave," he said waving her away. "However come back tommorrow I have somemore questions to ask you about your kind."  
"Has you wish," said the woman before leaving his room.  
Vega lay there and just stared at the closed door before drifting off to sleep in the couch he was resting on, his dreams filled with the slave girl and the feeling in his chest she brought to him that night.   
________________________________________________________  
It had been a month since Lunaria had begun to go to the prince and talk to him about her "kind". In a way she was relieved that he didn't know what she truely was since being a witch was forbiddian but her mother had explained that witches didn't use ki like some warriors that used nature for their power, and nature's power was undetectable to mortals. However that problem was not what had begun to worry her what had begun to worry her was the fact that he had slowly been becoming attached to her and it was becoming more and more apparnt each passing day. He had ordered her to come back to his room after the first day and she had to or die.  
This time when she walked into his room she was aware of the water shutting off.  
'So,' she thought to herself. 'He just got done taking a shower. He always seems to be taking one or have taken one when I come before him. I wonder why he does that?'   
She looked up when he came stridding into the room seemingly forgetting she was in the room since he wore absolutely nothing around his waist. Lunaria bowed while bitting her lips and blushing slightly. He walked past her and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks almost has if he finally realized that she was in the room. He took one look at her and frowned.  
'What the hell is her problem?' he thought to himself frowning.  
"What is wrong woman?!" Vega demanded frowning.  
"Your highness you are naked," stammered Luneria.  
"I am well aware of that woman," snapped Prince Vega. "But that doesn't explain why you are blushing!"  
The prince frowned and thought a moment when suddenly it accord to him why she would be blushing.  
"You've never seen a naked man before have you?" he asked smirking moving toward her.  
"I..I..," stammered Lunaria backing up slightly.  
Vega just chuckled and took Lunaria's chin in his hand, he moved it up so that she looked him in the eyes.  
"You are truely a sight to behold," said Vega. "If you were a Sayain female you could have any male you so desired. No matter what your status was has a warrior."  
"I would have no interest in them if I were Sayain," said Lunaria softly.  
"You would rather be a Priestess of the moon godess?" asked Vega his voice getting lower.  
"Yes," said Lunaria softly.  
"Why?"  
"None of them interest me has a human and none of them would interest me has a Sayain."  
"You're not even interested in me?" asked Vega moving his face closer.  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Lunaria catching her breathe when their faces were only inches apart.  
"Let's just say that I am very interested in you right now," he said capturing her lips for a brief second.  
Vega moved away and licked his lips she was a delicate morsal, her lips tasted like a strong wine. He moved forward again only to have her pull away.  
"Your highness," said Lunaria visiable shaken by the experience.  
"You have never been kissed before either have you?" he asked slightly amused.  
"Your highness we can't do this," Lunaria whispered backing away somemore.  
"Can't do what? Make love? Come now you are of mating age and my slave I could command you to be willing."  
"I would still fight."  
"Why do your 'morals' forbid it?" asked Vega smirking coldly.  
"No it's not that we just can't!" shouted Lunaria turning around to face the opposite direction.  
'If I do this then he will surely find out who I am all witches have a mark on them above their right hip,' thought Lunaria. 'I would die if he discovers my mark.'  
"I care nothing about your mark woman," snapped Vega grabbing her by the upper arm and spinning her around.  
"How can you here my thoughts?" asked Lunaria.  
"What are you talking about woman?!" demanded Vega his eyes narrowing. "Didn't you speak?"  
"No," whispered Lunaria feeling a great fear well within her.  
"You thought that?!" he demanded.  
"Yes."  
'No,' thought Vega. 'It can't be we can't be!'  
"Damnit," muttered Vega. "We're connected!"  
"What do you mean connected has in soulmates?!"  
"Yes you are my other half!" 


	3. Prince and His Slave 3

The Prince and His Slave 3  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. I got the idea for the name of Vega from the Street Fighter movie/show/whateve u wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
Lunaria gasped and backed away slightly she didn't want to think about what would happen now. She was to be mated to the Sayain Prince, the one that was next in line for the throne?! She backed into a wall blushing slightly at the thought of what would more then likely happen next. Sayains were none for their passions since they were very few. Their passsions were fighting, eating, and sex; to some sex was thier favorite they seemed to exercise it more then the others. Somehow she didn't see the Sayain Prince being any different. She looked up and saw that Vega was right in front of her trapping her against the wall.  
"We can't do this," said Lunaria softly.  
"No one will find out, I will keep you in my chambers forever," whispered Vega. "I can not live without you now. You're death would cause my sanity to be destoryed and I can not have that happen."  
Vega moved forward to kiss her but Lunaria turned her face away.  
"Do not deny me," whispered Vega. "Do not deny us and our future."  
Lunaria stared at him her eyes wide and Vega saw his opurtuniy and moved in to kiss her. His mouth caught her own in a searing kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"I want you," said Vega pulling himself away from her lips. "Gods of my people I want you so bad."  
"Goddess," whispered Lunaria a strange feeling of fear rising within her. "I request your permission to leave."  
"Permission denied," whispered Vega softly.  
"But!"  
"No. No buts. Stay with me, love me, be with me."  
"I-I!"  
Lunaria was becoming more and more afraid although she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Maybe she should stay with him, be with him, and love him. After all if what they said was true then they were soulmates and were destined to be together forever.   
'Oh goddess what should I do?' Lunaria thought to herself. 'Should I stay with him? Or should I find away to escape him?'  
'Stay with him my daughter,' said a voice.  
'Who's there?!' Lunaria's mind screamed.  
'I am she to whom you plead.'  
'Goddess?"  
'Yes.'  
"You want me to stay with him?'  
'Yes it is all part of a greater plan for the future generation.'  
'Future generation?'  
'Stay with him learn to love him. All will work out for the best you will see.'  
'Very well goddess I will do has you command.'  
'Good girl.'  
Lunaria could feel the prescence of the goddess leave her and she once more found herself alone with Vega.   
"You didn't answer me," said Vega annoyed.  
"I'm sorry," said Lunaria softly while looking at the floor.  
"I asked you to stay with me," said Vega tightly.  
"Yes," said Lunaria gently.  
"Yes what?!" demanded Vega.  
"Yes I will stay with you," said Lunaira looking up from the floor and staring him in the eyes.  
Vega smirked and moved in again to kiss her this time, Lunaria didn't turn her face away. Instead she responded fully to his kiss and allowed herself to be lead to his bed and laid down upon the sheets.  
[EDITED]  
_______________________________________________________  
Lunaria moaned and moved slightly beneath the silk sheets. Her clothing was scattered across the floor and Vega was no were to be be found. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor looking around the room, she shifted slightly and winced. Even though he had been very gentle with her, it had been her first time and she had been told by the other slaves that it always hurt the morning after.   
She heard the door open and looked up to see Vega walking into the room wearing spandex pants. He smirked at her and moved forward and crawled on the bed next to her, his tail wrapping around her waist.   
"I ordered some food for us it will be up in a moment," said Vega licking the bondmark on her neck. "Then we can continue what we started last night."  
"My prince was that wise?"  
There was a knock at the door and Vega grabbed Lunaria's arm and yanked her out of the bed. He dragged her to a different apartment and shoved her inside closing the door. Then he opened the door and directed the slaves where to put the food then they left and he dragged Lunaria out of the apartment. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his mouth against hers in another searing kiss purhaps even more searing then before.   
"Gods I love you so much and I want to be with you for all eternity," whispered Vega.  
In the shadows a man watched them kiss and jealous surronded him and joined with the malouness of his arora.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:Thanks for reading don't forget to review.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks for readin 


	4. Prince and His Slave 4

The Prince and His Slave 4  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. I got the idea for the name of Vega from the Street Fighter movie/show/whateve u wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
Prince Veggitta and his future mate Peppa stood before his father King Veggitta. They were waiting for Vega who for the first time in his life was late, the king had sent Nappa to find him and the older man had yet to return. The king was getting restless and they knew that he would storm out of the throne room to find Vega himself in a minute.  
"Where the hell is your brother?!" demanded the king.  
"I don't know your highness," said Prince Veggitta.  
"Well that leacherous fool had better find him soon or he will not be the leacherous fool he once was," snarled the king.  
Veggitta shifted uncomfortable at the mention of casteration, even if he hadn't said it ouright he had implied it. To a man that was bad enough has it being mentioned.   
"Your highness," said Peppa. "Please be calm I am sure your son Prince Vega will appear at any minute now."  
Peppa was the only one that could get away with trying to calm down the king now that his mate was dead. She had a calming arora about her that allowed anyone to calm down no matter how furious they were. The king slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes before opening his eyes calmly.   
"We will wait ten more minutes before I drag my son's ass in here myself by his tail!" snapped the king.  
Prince Veggitta and Peppa exchanged a look it was better then what they thought he would say.   
"There is no need for that your highness," said Vega strolling into the room Nappa at his heels. "Sorry I'm late I was busy with something else at the moment."  
"There is nothing more important then a meeting to decide on the ball that will be held to find you a suitable wife!" shouted the king. "Your damn younger brother has one but what I can't understand is why you refuse to find a damn mate! A third of the population on the planet is female the majority of them are mating age! I would have figured that with you being who you were you would be able to find yourself a desent mate! A woman to produce offspring and give yourself a damn heir to the damn throne!"  
"Father," interuppted Vega. "Throw your ball but I gurante you will not be present."  
With that he walked out of the room and ignored his father's angry shouts for him to return. Prince Veggitta and Peppa exchanged a look something was up with Vega and they didn't know what it was. They turned back to stare at the king waiting for him to give them orders. He sighed and rested his head in his hand and waved them away.  
"Go," said the king. "I have a headache."  
The two bowed down and left the room quickly and quitely. Nappa left through a side panel deciding to see if he could find Lunaria the red haired slave girl that could calm his desires.  
________________________________________________________  
Vega stormed through the halls heading toward his bedroom where Lunaria would still be. He entered the room and saw Lunaria putting her clothes on. He tilted his head to the side and felt a smirk form on his face; an evil idea formed in his head and he shut the door softly. Then moving forward he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He grabbed her shirt out of his hands and dropped it onto the floor; before moving to claim the skin on her neck with his lips.   
"Why are you putting that back on baby?" he asked softly. "You look so much better without it."  
"I have work to do prince," said Lunaria softly.  
"The only work you have now is to be with me and be my mate," whispered Vega burying his nose in her hair. "Gods you smell so good."  
Vega moved his hand down her waist and rested it on her hip.   
"I want you Lunaria-chan" said Vega. "I want you bad."  
"Vega!" gasped Lunaria softly when he captured her breasts in his hands.  
"What?" asked Vega. "Doesn't that feel good?"  
"Oh yes!" said Lunaria gasping slightly and arching her back.  
"Good girl," said Vega moving his face to kiss her shoulders.   
[EDITED]  
________________________________________________________  
Prince Veggitta walked through the halls toward his brother's room he wanted to find out what had gotten into his brother that would make him act that way toward their father. Sure their father had no honor however that was no right to treat him with disrespect. He stormed into his brother's room; slamming the door open. However what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and drop his mouth open. His brother was seating up in bed his arms wrapped around a human female. What surprised him even more was the bite mark on slave's neck. Vega and the woman stared at him Vega calm and collected the woman wearily.   
"What the hell Vega?!" he demanded glaring at the young woman. "Brother you have agot a lot of explaining to do and I suggest you start now!"  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Also if you want to read the unedited version go to Mediaminer.org!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Here ya'll go the next chapter! 


	5. Prince and His Slave 5

The Prince and His Slave 5  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. I got the idea for the name of Vega from the Street Fighter movie/show/whateve u wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
"Veggitta," said Vega. "Listen to me it's not what you think. Okay well it is what you think but it's not why you think."  
Veggitta slammed the door shut and stormed to the foot of his brother's bed.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" demanded Veggitta in a harsh whisper. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  
"Look calm down little brother," said Vega pulling Lunaria closer to him incase Veggitta decided to attack. "It's not like we had a choice!"  
"Explain yourself!" snapped Veggitta.  
"We're bonded."  
"That could have been avioded!"  
"No it couldn't we have the bond of souls."  
Veggitta froze and his mouth dropped open in shock.  
"You mean like our grandparents?"  
"Yes," said Vega running a hand through his hair.  
Veggitta sighed and sat at the end of the bed.  
"Is that why you refuse to choose a female?"  
"Yes it turns out I was searching for my soulmate the entire time. I just didn't realize it until now. So little brother what are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know really I am not has crazy has father has to rip apart already bonded mates. However it would be bad if anyone discovered this little secert about you two."  
"I know that why do you think I am keeping her in my apartments."  
"So I guess I'll try and keep you two safe for has long as I can."  
"Thank you little brother."  
"Hey we take more after mom in personality we can't allow this shit to get in the way of your friendship."  
"Indeed plus it will be an awesome task if we can keep her a secert from dad."  
"Hai I'll leave you two alone now bye bye have fun and try to keep it down."  
"Little brother!" growled Vega.  
Veggitta just laughed and left the room shutting the door behind him.  
"Baka," snorted Vega.  
Vega then turned to look at the sleeping female in bed with him and smirked.   
"Time to wake up beloved," he whispered.   
Lunaria woke up and stretched like a cat.  
"Hey," said Lunaria kissing his chest. "What are we going to do now?"  
"I can think of something," smirked Vega bringing the sheets over thier heads.  
Lunaria just chuckled happily.  
Full Moon________________________________________________  
Vega sighed and looked at the calender that was on his wall. The intrical designs made him smile remebering his mother having it put on his wall so he could keep track of the moon and the stars postions in his younger years. He had had a fasicnation with outer space and it still continued to grow though it had taken a backseat to other things. He frowned for several minutes suddenly when he realized that tonight was the full moon. Lunaria would probably be most fertile tonight thus the act of her carrying his child would be even greater. He smirked and his eyes glowed the need to breed the woman arose within him and he wanted it depesrately. He looked around the room to see what he would need for the night.   
"Looks like I need to stop by the kitchen for something," he said darkly leaving the room.  
Lunaria entered the room quitely; she was wearing a sleeveless black shift it fell to her ankles; with slits in the front all the way up to her hips. She wore a silver belt that was basicaly squares linked together. On her feet was an anklet that had small silverbells around her wrists were thick silver bands. While dangling from her neck was a sliver chain that held a silver pentagram.   
"I have to hurry and get there and be back before he come back," said Lunaria softly. "I only hope it doesn't take all night."   
With that Lunaria lept out of the room through the window and jumped from tree to tree to a distant clearing. It was there that a small band of witches danced around a roaring fire waiting for their queen.  
A few minutes later Vega walked back in the room holding a bottle of wine and looked around. He took note of the open window and growled he knew where she had gone and knew what would happen if she were caught. He sat on his bed and set the wine bottle on the table and waited for her. All the while his blood began to slow heat up the higher the moon rose in the sky.  
Midnight__________________________________________________  
Lunaria leapt onto the window seal and looked around she sighed in relief when she didn't see Vega anywhere. Then suddenly before she could take another step inside strong arms wrapped around her and she was thrown onto the bed. Before she could say a word Vega was ontop of her pinning her to the ground.   
"You should really stay in my room," he said darkly. "Or should I tie to my bed and bring you with me where ever I go?"  
"Vega?!"  
"Yes my my little wiccan don't you look good in that outfit," smirked Vega looking her over. "I think I'll skip the process now and just get to the main event."  
"Process nani?"  
"It is the full moon and you are in heat ready to concieve a child for me," smirked Vega. "A child?"  
"A child so shall we get started?"  
"Your not going to ruin my gown are you?"  
"That depends on you."  
"Depends on me?"  
"Hai on how well you go along with me. So shall we begin?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No little one you don't I'm afraid."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
Vega just smirked and moved to kiss her neck. Lunaria moaned and arched his neck up giving him more room to work.   
"Good girl," he whispered removing her shift and jewerly and dropping them to the floor. "Now let's begin!"  
[EDITED]  
A week later_______________________________________________  
"Vega," said Lunria. "I need to tell you somthing."  
"What is it?" asked Vega looking up from the documents and pulling her down to seat in his lap.   
"I'm pregnant."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena - Thanks! 


	6. Prince and His Slave 6

The Prince and His Slave 6  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. Also I got the name Vega from the dude from the Street Fighter show/movie/whateve you wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
________________________________________________________  
It had been nine months since Lunaria had told Vega about their child; and a year and a half since they had first meet. The two of them along with Prince Veggitta, Peppa, and Bardock they managed to keep the growing child and her powers hidden from the rest of the planet. Bardock created a chip that dangled from Lunaria's neck on a necklace that kept both hers and the growing fetus within her in check. The only reason Bardock was invovled was because he was a friend of Vega's and he trusted him with his life.   
Finally Lunaria went into labor two hours till midnight. Prince Veggitta, Peppa, and Bardock hurried to Vega's chambers. Bardock quickly set up a barrier around Vega's chambers to prevent any extra power ki's from flaring up. Peppa began to assist the wiccan midwife in Lunaria's labor. Two hours later at midnight exactly and when the full moon was at it's zenith the child was born. Peppa took the baby from the wiccan and began to clean her up. The child had wild black hair and emarld green eyes. When she was done cleaning the child she wrapped her gently in a blanket to keep her warm.   
"You will be a great leader little one," said Peppa gently. "For it is written that when the moon is full on the birth of a Sayain they will be a great leader and a great warrior. However perhaps that since you are part wiccan has well you will be a great wiccan and an even better queen."  
With that Peppa handed the exhausted Lunaria her daughter.  
"Your daughter my lady," she said respectfully.  
Lunaria smiled her thanks to the Sayain female and exaimened her baby.  
'She has hair darker then a moonless night,' thought Lunaria in amazement. 'And her eyes are such a clear green they are almost emeraldous and catlike. She will be a beautiful woman someday.'  
While Lunaria was admiring her daughter Veggitta, Peppa, and Bardock left the room through the door leaving Vega alone with them. Vega moved to his bed and sat down next to his mate and newborn daughter. The wiccan bowed and left the through the window disappearing into the night.   
"She's beautiftul just like you," said Vega kissing her forehead. "You did well and our daughter is strong and healthy I am proud of both of you."  
"Thank you," said Lunaria her voice sounded faint. "So what are we going to call her?"  
"How about Nichol?"  
"Nichol victory for the people," said Lunaria softly. "I like it."  
"So do," said Vega gently. "So do I."  
Vega took the baby from her arms and placed it in the crib that Peppa had snuck into their room a month before. Then he turned the lights out and the two of them went to sleep.  
________________________________________________________  
The king turned away from his balconly when his eldest son's light went out. Nappa moved out of the shadows and bowed before him.   
"You called for me your highness?" asked Nappa.  
"My oldest son Vega has been spending alot of time in his room," said King Veggitta. "And I want to know why. Research him for a month and see what you can discover a month from now I expect an answer."  
"Has you wish my king," said Nappa bowing then leaving the room.  
'I know why he is in his room all the time,' thought Nappa. 'He got that slave girl pregnant and she bore him a child this night. I will give her a month to turn to me and if not I will reveal their secert to the king.'  
One day from the one month point______________________________  
"You have one more chance Lunaria I suggest you come to me and forget the prince," said Nappa.  
"You have asked me that everyday for almost a month," said Lunaria turning to look at him. "You should give up I will never stop loving him."  
"You are foolish Lunaria. Have it your way you may soon regret your answer."  
"I will never regret my answer."  
Nappa growled and stormed out of Vega's apartments heading toward the king's chambers. He would inform the king tonight of what the prince was doing and of the halfbreed child. The king would not be happy he would probably kill the woman, the child, and his son for bringing disgrace upon the royal family. Nappa smirked his revenge would be complete. He stopped at the door and nodded to the two guards who let him.   
"Your highness," said Nappa bowing before the chair were the king sat a scantily clad servant girl in his lap.  
"What is it Nappa I asume you have a good reason for interrupting me?"  
"I do your highness I know the reason the prince has been staying to his room."  
"Oh really now," said the king looking interested he turned to the girl and bite down on her shoulder. "Go to my bedroom and wait for me there."  
The woman nodded and got off the king's lap hurrying to his bedchambers.  
"Speak Nappa," said the king.   
"It would seem your highness that your son has claimed a human female for a mate and she had a child by him."  
"What?!" demanded the king.  
"I speak the truth."  
"I see," said the king. "Killing them would be too easy I should trust their love for eachother. What do you mean?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," smirked the king heading for his bedroom. "Now leave I will summon you in the morning."  
"Yes your highness," that said Nappa left the room and made his way to his own bedroom.  
________________________________________________________  
It was the next morning and the plans had been sent Vega would have only a moment to decide the fate of him and his new family. If he choose his hertiage he would have to kill her and the child; if he choose his new family then they would be sent into exile. While the king was cold hearted he admired loyalty to one's family. He would be proud if his son choose his new family though he would be disappointed if he did.   
"Soon though very soon we will find out exactly where his loyalties lie," said the king softly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: One more chapter and this story will be finished. Hope to get it out soon so I can have one less story to work on. Welp see ya'll later asta!  
Thanks for reviewin Cheena Son 


	7. Prince and His Slave 7

The Prince and His Slave 7  
Author's Notes: You meet her in Love or Friendship and now you get to hear the story of how her mother Lunaria and father Prince got together. But can their love survive betrayal, jealousy, the difference of their races, and status of Prince and slave. Also I got the name Vega from the dude from the Street Fighter show/movie/whateve you wanna call it. Thanks to Kei for letting me use Peppa in my story.  
WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND CHILD MOLESTION! PROCEDD WITH CAUTION!   
_______________________________________________________  
Vega stormed into the throne room pissed that had had been called in by his father.  
"What do you want old man?!" he demanded.  
"I want to ask you something," said the king.  
"What?"  
"Which do you value more?"  
"What are you talking about old man?"  
"Which do you value more?" repeated the king. "Your crown or your new mate and brat?"  
At those words Lunaria was dragged in clutching Nichol tightly to her. The mother and child were thrown to the floor amazing even though the baby connected with the ground she did not cry. Lunaria gathered her baby to her and held her protecively against her.   
Vega did not move his eyes was on his family. How could he know they had worked so hard to prevent anyone from knowing. His mind began to wonder at who could have possibly informed on them. It couldn't have been his brother, or Peppa, and he didn't think that Bardock would do it. Suddenly Nappa popped into his mind and her turned his murderous glare to the older Sayain.   
Then his mind raced at the question who did he choose his life that he always knew or the life that he now had? Then his mind went back to what Lunaria had said in one of their first meetings.   
"Sympathy can be a mutual understanding, a relationship between two people based on one affect on the other, or the power of sharing feelings with another. Then there's compassion which can be described as one simple thing a deep awareness of the suffering of another and the wish or desire you could say to relieve it."  
"Well son what is your answer?" asked the king.  
"My answer is my family," said Vega.  
"Good boy," smirked the king.  
"I mean the answer is my new family."  
"You can not be serious son?!" demanded the king shoting to his feet.  
"No father I am not."  
"You do realize that I could have you and your family killed for this?!"  
"I would love to see you try father we both know I am the stronger of the two."  
The king said nothing instead he looked into his son's eyes and saw that he was indeed serious.  
"Very well son," said the king. "You, your whore, and your bastard child are no longer allowed on my planet. If any of you set foot on this soil again you will be shot on sight do you understand?!"  
"Of course father," said Vega flattly.   
Vega gently helped Lunaria to his feet and they left the throne room to get a few things for the voyage.   
________________________________________________________  
Veggitta watched his brother has he packed a few things. Lunaria sat on the bed a small bag was already packed for her. It included stuff for the baby and her wiccan stuff.   
"So you're really going?" asked Veggitta.  
"Of course brother," said Vega.  
"Reconsider," said Veggitta. "Challenge him anything but doing what you are doing."  
"And what am I doing brother?"  
"You're leaving and you can't leave."  
"I have to leave brother."  
"Why?"  
"If I were to stay my family would not be safe and I would do anything to keep my family safe."  
Veggitta sighed his brother was right family came before everything else. It was a Sayain's entire reason for fighting to get stronger, to protect their family.   
"I admire you brother," said Veggitta.  
"Brother you have to rebuild the planet," said Vega.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I am gone and you take over it will be up to you to bring this planet back to it's glory do not fall into the trap of greed that our father did."  
"You have my word of honor that I will bring this planet back to it's glory days."  
"Good you and Peppa will do a good job of that I am sure."  
The brothers said nothing and after a moment Veggitta went to stand by Lunaria to take a last look at his little niece. It would always remeber that face for she looked so much more wiser then a baby and he wondered exactly what sort of secerts the little girl held within her.   
A man came to the door and knocked briefly on it.  
"Yes what is it?" asked Vega.  
"It is time your highness," said the man.  
"Come Lunaria it's time to go," said Vega taking both of the sacks in one hand.  
The two of them together left the room, the left the palace, they left the planet, and they never once looked back.  
Three years Later___________________________________________  
Lunaria stood on a clearing on Earth with the leaders of the other smaller covens. In a way the leaders could be seen has lords in a way since Lunaria was the leader of every coven to exist in the universe. Their society was based on the Fuedal system of the Middle Ages. Lunaria has queen the leaders has the lords and dukes.   
Lunaria was here before them to present her daughter Nichol. If they excepted her has their future queen then everything should go well.   
"Nichol come forth," said Lunaria.  
The little three year old came forth her black hair seeming to almost blend in with the night sky and her green eyes sweeped across the clearing to stare at the other witches with eyes that seemed to be older then time itself.  
"I have gathered you here to know if you would accept my daughter has your future queen," said Lunaria.  
"Queen Lunaria," said Mecca. "We will always accept your blood has our queen for your bloodline has had strong and noble queens."  
"Indeed," said Mecca's cousin Star. "Besides I think this little one will be a wonderful and that fate has a surprise in store for her."  
"So it is agreed then," said Sayia the oldest wiccan among them. "The child will be our next queen?"  
The other wiccans nodded so the leaders moved forward drawing thier daggers from their belts. They extended their arms over the girls head and draw blood from their own hands.   
"This girl we accept has the daugher of the moon. The descedent of Lady Hecate great wiccan queen. This child we accept has the new and future queen. By our blood oath this child will lead us when her mother is in the afterlife with the queens of old."  
When the incantation was finished the young girl's hair was no longer black it was now a blood red.   
The inscence fell and went out the women looked at eachother and nodded. The meeting was over the protection spell was no more.   
"Till next we meet," said Lunaria.   
"Till next we meet," said the other women.  
The women left the clearing and returned to their homes.   
"Come Nichol," said Lunaria gathering her daughter in her arms and picking up her broom. "It is time to go."  
Lunaria sat on the broom and together mother and daughter, queen and princess rode the broom and went home. When they got there Vega was waiting for him. Lunaria landed and Vega took their daughter from her arms and the small family ventured into their large home. Vega been training and worked at a high paying job. He also trained his daughter in the form of combat and ki techinques. While his mate showed her the ways of the wiccans.   
After putting their daughter to bed they walked back downstairs to the frontroom but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Nappa standing in the hall.   
"What do you want Nappa?!" growled Vega moving into a crouch.  
"The woman," said Nappa his eyes glowing strangely.  
'Something is wrong with him,' thought Lunaria.  
"You can't have her," snarled Vega.   
"We shall see about that," said Nappa moving into his own fighting postion.  
Both men flew at eachother and even though Vega was stronger then Nappa. The older Sayain was driven mad by jealous and has a result had more strength. It was not long until Vega was on the ground every bone in his body broken. Lunaria screamed and ran to her mate, only to have her hair grabbed by Nappa.   
"Vega has a reminder of your innocence I will take your mate before your very eyes and you are to weak to stop me," smirked Nappa forcing his mouth on Lunaris' before shoving her onto the ground.   
Then Nappa began to tear at her clothing and Vega was indeed to weak to prevent it. Meanwhile Nichol was awoken by strange sounds the little girl climbed out of bed to investigate. She walked out to the hall and watched from the staircase has some man held her mother to the floor and did something that looked like it was hurting her. She also noticed her father who's limbs were in a scary positions. When it looked like the man was done with her mother he stood up and smirked down at her.   
"Damn bitch," he chuckled before kicking her in the side toward Vega.   
Lunaria reached out for Vega's hand and took it in her own has Nappa prepared to fire a blast at them.   
"I love you," whispered Lunaria to her husband.  
"And I love you," whispered Vega.   
The two of them were killed by the blast that was sent at them. Nappa smirked and bent to retrieve his clothing when heard something.  
"Momma poppa?" whispered Nichol softly.   
Nichol watched has the man turned toward her and stare at her with calculating eyes. He then smirked to himself and moved toward her. Nichol was rooted to the spot unable to move has the man got closer. She looked at him when he was only a few steps away from her trying to get the will to run.   
'Nichol run!' her mother said urgently in her head.  
'Nichol get moving!' snapped her father's voice.  
Nichol spun around and broke into a run heading toward her room. She leapt over her bed and jumped to the window ledge. She was there when Nappa reached the room he lunged for her and Nichol moved to the side quickly before running out of the room. From there she ran for the door and ran out of the house. She headed for the clearing that the meeting had been held in, but by the time she reached the clearing he was on her.   
Nichol slammed to the ground half her body in the clearing the other half not. Nichol started screaming and struggled to get out from under him. The man however snorted and slapped her hard before pushing her nightgown and plunging in. Nichol had never been in so much pain before. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the unbelieveable pain. She started seeing glimpses of her parents smiling and happy, she saw them together has a family, then she saw them killed.   
At that thought her screams of pain turned to screams of rage and Nappa watched in lust filled awe has her eyes turned teal and her red hair turned yellow.  
'No,' his mind screamed. 'It can't be!'  
Nappa was thrown from her body and landed uncouncuss somewhere far from her. It was amazing he was still alive, Nichol just lay there and began to sob in pain, fear, and agony. Finally she sank into darkness and for the moment her living nightmare was placed on hold.   
Mecca jerked awake and one word left her mouth before she took off from her place toward the clearing.  
"The princess!"  
When Mecca reached the clearing she saw the young body laying there one look at her and Mecca instantly knew what had happened.   
"Oh no," she whispered gathering the child into her arms.   
She was soon joined by Star.  
"Star run back to her place and get her things we need to hide the princess whoever did this will want to finish what he started."  
"Right," said Star who took off running she passed the other leaders who were headed to the clearing themselves.   
By the next day they already decided the best choice of action would be to locate her aunt and place the child under the other woman's care. She would be safe from whoever did this they hoped.  
While this was going on Lunaria and Vega watched everything.  
'We need to stay with our daughter,' said Ghost Lunaria. 'We can not pass to the other side. There must be some reason that we can't and it must deal with our daughter.'  
'Yes,' said Ghost Vega. 'It would seem we can reach her perhaps we should continue to train her.'  
'I think we should has well.'  
The two of them watched has a year passed and Staria came and took the child to Flaskia-sei. Nichol's parents were with them all the way the only thing Nichol brough to her new home was her mother's spell books, the black wiccan queen outfit, her father's weapons, and a picture of the three of them together. Her aunt had told her they would get her new things. Togther the journyed to their new home and the new future that awaited Nichol.  
Fourteen Years Later________________________________________  
Nichol walked into the room and saw the royal house of Veggitta-sei.   
"Can I help you Aunty?" she asked.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: check out Kei's story Love or Friendship to see where Nichol's life leads her and to whom.  
Cheena Son - Thanks! 


End file.
